


your skin tastes much better with aging

by sur (reclist)



Series: iKON Drabbles [6]
Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 19:07:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15201467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reclist/pseuds/sur
Summary: “Ugh, can’t they just kiss already?”Jinhwan follows Chanwoo’s line of sight and finds a rather cheesy scene. Jiwon and Hanbin are laughing in their own bubble, shoulders touching as Jiwon stares at him with heart eyes.





	your skin tastes much better with aging

**Author's Note:**

> hello! a quick note: [im doing commissions (drabbles like in this series or oneshot fics) for 1 and 2 USD](https://transgerard.tumblr.com/coms) if anyone is interested, id very much appreciate any commissions!! i wanna write more so hopefully i'll post other fics soon, enjoy

Hanbin has a soju bottle in hand. Probably not the first one tonight, but he hasn't bothered counting.

Love Scenario has been a success, still is, but the busy schedules had made it impossible for any kind of celebration until now. So naturally on the first free night, the boys got together for some quality chill time. With alcohol, of course.

The background music is a slow hip hop track Hanbin keeps swerving to, sipping on the soju bottle every now and then, completely ignoring the conversation going around him.

He’s not a drinker by any means but the stress got to him a while ago, the idea of alcohol too tempting to pass up. He might’ve gotten a bit too much into it though, Jinhwan notices.

“Someone take Hanbin’s drink away, he’s gonna end up sick.”

Jiwon giggles, not doing much better than Hanbin. He has a higher tolerance, but that’s not too hard to achieve when Hanbin is involved.

Jinhwan rolls his eyes, too sober to deal with them and gets lost in the conversation going on instead. They talk about future concepts, variety shows, and quickly move on to more mundane topics, like last night’s drama, the baseball game, and Jinhwan gets so into it that Chanwoo’s next comment throws him off.

“Ugh, can’t they just kiss already?”

Jinhwan follows Chanwoo’s line of sight and finds a rather cheesy scene: Jiwon and Hanbin are laughing in their own bubble, shoulders touching as Jiwon stares at him with heart eyes. Hanbin is a touchy, demonstrative person when comfortable but Jiwon definitely isn’t, this side of him almost only comes out with Hanbin, and it shows.

Jinhwan doubts either of them will take the first step any time soon, but in the meantime it’s almost cute to watch how their pinkies touch, both pretending they don’t notice the warmth of the other's skin.


End file.
